


Twelve Days of the Doctor

by Masterpwn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf, Jelly Babies, Songfic, Sonic Screwdriver, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpwn/pseuds/Masterpwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting into the spirit of the festive season, I wrote a little Doctor Who song for all those Whovians out there celebrating! Happy Holidays everyone! (A parody of The Twelve Days of Christmas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days of the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping there's enough tags there! XD
> 
> (Please don't use this without crediting me, as it is an original work!)

On the first day of the Doctor, the Doctor gave to me: A madman with a blue box!

On the second day of the Doctor, the Doctor gave to me: Two hearts a-beating, and a madman with a blue box!

On the third day of the Doctor, the Doctor gave to me: Three Bad Wolves, two hearts a-beating, and a madman with a blue box!

On the fourth day of the Doctor, the Doctor gave to me: Four endless drums, three Bad Wolves, two hearts a-beating, and a madman with a blue box!

On the fifth day of the Doctor, the Doctor gave to me: _Five sonic screwdrivers!_ Four endless drums, three Bad Wolves, two hearts a-beating, and a madman with a blue box!

On the sixth day of the Doctor, the Doctor gave to me: Six exterminations, _five sonic screwdrivers!_ Four endless drums, three Bad Wolves, two hearts a-beating, and a madman with a blue box!

On the seventh day of the Doctor, the Doctor gave to me: Seven bow ties, six exterminations, _five sonic screwdrivers!_ Four endless drums, three Bad Wolves, two hearts a-beating, and a madman with a blue box!

On the eighth day of the Doctor, the Doctor gave to me: Eight classic Doctors, seven bow ties, six exterminations, _five sonic screwdrivers!_ Four endless drums, three Bad Wolves, two hearts a-beating, and a madman with a blue box!

On the ninth day of the Doctor, the Doctor gave to me: Nine Doctors dancing, eight classic Doctors, seven bow ties, six exterminations, _five sonic screwdrivers!_ Four endless drums, three Bad Wolves, two hearts a-beating, and a madman with a blue box!

On the tenth day of the Doctor, the Doctor gave to me: Ten angels weeping, nine Doctors dancing, eight classic Doctors, seven bow ties, six exterminations, _five sonic screwdrivers!_ Four endless drums, three Bad Wolves, two hearts a-beating, and a madman with a blue box!

On the eleventh day of the Doctor, the Doctor gave to me: Eleven jelly babies, ten angels weeping, nine Doctors dancing, eight classic Doctors, seven bow ties, six exterminations, _five sonic screwdrivers!_ Four endless drums, three Bad Wolves, two hearts a-beating, and a madman with a blue box!

On the twelfth day of the Doctor, the Doctor gave to me: Twelve regenerations, eleven jelly babies, nine Doctors dancing, eight classic Doctors, seven bow ties, six exterminations, _five sonic screwdrivers!_ Four endless drums, three Bad Wolves, two heart a-beating, and a madman with a blue box!


End file.
